The Marauder Games
by cisssyy
Summary: "So I guess I was scared about the games then. I don't know what else there was to be scared of, except the fact that I could have to fight against 23 other people and I had no chance of winning.." Rated T for Hunger Games, please R&R it will make my day! Marauders era
1. Everything Starts Here

Hi guys! This is my first story on here, so it may not be the best..  
I was quite tired so there may be a few spelling errors, but hopefully not, this took me awhile thinking of all the ideas. Warning: Some characters may be a bit OOC but they were probably different as when they were kids to how they are as adults, also not all the characters involved are the actual Marauders, it's just set in their time.

More characters POVS coming soon in the next chapter :) Enjoy but please don't flame, constructive criticism is accepted!

* * *

The Marauder games - Chapter 1

Kyla's POV

It's not everyday that you find out you have to fight against your friends, classmates, and maybe even relations. But it did happen a few days ago.. My name is Kyla Davis and I'm a 4th year Hufflepuff. Four days ago it was just a normal day until the games were announced and that's where everything went wrong. You-know-who has agreed to leave us alone for the next ten years if we pick 24 students from Hogwarts at random. I have entered my name into the reaping 20 times, the maximum for a fourth year is 40 times. But seeing as I couldn't hurt anyone I chose to enter my name 20 times.

I walked downstairs and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. All I could hear was people talking about the games but I've been trying not to think about it, it's unlikely I'll get reaped but even if I don't, one of my friends, or even my brother or sister could. My sister is in her 7th year and entered her name 70 times.. "Hi Kyla!" Said my best boy friend, Matt. "Hey there!" I smiled. Although it's what people always say, Hufflepuffs aren't necessarily dumb, it's just something people make up. "Have you done that charms homework?" Asked Matt. "Um.. No, not with what's been going on recently, there's hardly time to think about things like charms homework." I said "Good. Because I haven't either.." I picked up a slice of toast from one of those awesome toast racks (I mean how can muggles not have them, come on!) and sat down.

I was starting to plan out some strategies to use in the games if I am reaped. I'm not practiced at using things like killing curses, not as if I've even thought about it but I know a few spells that could come in handy and if not, there's always the chance I could run and hide. But knowing some of the people at this school, I'm not sure I stand a chance. This one Slytherin girl in her 7th year entered her name 90 times.. Is that even legal? And I'm not sure how anyone would purposefully try to be reaped, but I guess I have no idea what some people will do to get what they want. I don't care about winning that much, all I care about is the safety of my friends.

James's POV

All I've heard in the last few days is people talking about the games, and I guess you could include me in those people. You can't blame anyone though, if something like that happens then what do you expect me to do.. Keep quiet? Nah, I'm actually quite excited! There is one thing that has been bothering me though, what am I supposed to do if me and Lily or me and my friends get reaped? I wouldn't kill my friends even if it meant I had to die and don't even think I would hurt Lily.. But let's just say, it will be fun if Snivellus Greasy gets reaped. I can do whatever I want to him, and I will get away with it!

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. "How many times did you enter your name, mate?" Asked Sirius "50 times, you?" "Same!" He answered. "Well I only entered my name 10 times, as I don't know about you, but I'd rather stay alive and not have to kill my friends." Said Lily, trying to be practical. "I entered it ten times too." Said Remus. He was always the sensible one of the Marauders. We would be pranking Old Snivel and he would just be doing his homework or reading a book. But he wasn't hopeless if he did get reaped, he knew a lot of useful spells from all that reading. But now we're on the subject of hopeless, I wonder how many times Peter entered his name.. "Oi, how many times did you enter?" I called "1!" He replied. I guess I was right about earlier, he really is hopeless, but if he only entered his name once then he doesn't have as much of a chance as us.

Ohh.. I just remembered! I have tons of homework to do.. Oh who cares? With all that's going on, I don't think anyone would remember something as small and pointless as homework, except maybe that Rita girl and the other Ravenclaws. They're all about homework, me on the other hand don't care at all! It's just some pointless writing. Then I saw Lucius Malfoy, a 7th year Slytherin enter his name at least a hundred times. Wait? I didn't think that was possible? I might've 'accidentally' entered my name 55 times but 100? Why would someone want to enter that much was the only question on my mind..

Lily's POV

What were those two thinking when they entered their names 50 times? I don't see how going into an arena to try and kill each other is fun, although you do get 100,000 galleons and a new house, and knowing them they'd probably do anything to get their hands on that. But I know one thing, and that is that they wouldn't kill their friends for anything. I haven't really planned out much for the games if I am reaped. I guess I can swim, but I'll probably end up being that person who just runs off and hides! There's been no time for anything normal in the last few days, even the teachers seem worried for us. The Slytherin VS. Gryffindor quidditch match was cancelled, and so were all the exams. I sometimes can't believe that anyone agreed to this, my parents were so worried when they found out, even though I haven't been reaped yet. But I have this really weird feeling that my name will be picked.. I don't know why, but ever since I entered my name I just can't stop thinking that I'm going to be picked.

I poured the milk in to my cereals and walked to the other end of the table to get a drink. "This is my chance to kill all the mudbloods!" I overheard from the Slytherin table and looked round to see Sirius cousin, Bellatrix talking to some other Slytherins. "Yeah, that's the reason I entered my name 110 times." Said a boy I knew as Lucius Malfoy. Hang on a minute..Did I just hear that right? He WANTS to be picked so badly he entered his name 110 times? "Oh, I've been training by practicing the killing curse on bugs!" Laughed Bellatrix "It will be fun to use the real thing, on real people!" I had heard enough and ran quickly back to the Gryffindor table. "Lily, what's wrong? You looked really worried." Asked James. "Oh I'm fine." I lied. "Okay then, just wondering." He said and went back to laughing with his friends. I should've told him what I heard! I thought to myself.

I couldn't believe what I had overheard. These people were obviously going to be reaped, seeing how many times they had entered their names, I guess I just had no idea who I might be up against.. I know not all Slytherins are bad, there are some genuinely nice people there but also there are some who really shouldn't be messed with. I didn't stand a chance against Bellatrix or Lucius and they were only two of the people like that who could be reaped. I guess I was gonna have to make some plans, and fast, because if my name was picked, I have no idea what I would do. It was the reaping tomorrow, and who knows who's names will be picked. I guess all will be revealed tomorrow.

Rita's POV

I bet everyone will jump at the chance to kill me. Seeing as I am the least popular girl in the whole of Hogwarts, not to mention an easy target for people like Bellatrix who won't stop at anything to win the games. The reason I'm unpopular is because I'm well.. overweight and a 'nerd'. I get teased by most people everyday, so I'm quite used to it, but it can be really hurtful. I entered my name 30 times into the reaping,less than the maximum for a fifth year but still quite a lot, I don't know why, because now I'm worrying about it. "Move out of the way Rita Eater!" Yelled a boy who I didn't even know the name of myself. That's what everyone calls me, Rita Eater. Some people probably even think it's my real name! Once a teacher even called me it by accident, I can't really blame them, barely anyone knows my real name here. "Shut up! I don't even know you!" I shouted back to the boy. "And...You're fun to make fun of!" He laughed. "Look, I don't even know you so can you just leave me alone." I snapped. Him and his friends walked off laughing as I walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Happy birthday!" Said my only friend,Jess. "Happy Birthday Skeets!" Called Chip Darney, the most annoying, arrogant boy in the whole of Ravenclaw. He thinks every girl in this school likes him but I bet not even one of them does. "You will soon understand that no-one actually finds your jokes funny." Said a girl near him "Well it's pretty obvious you find them funny." He smirked.I can't believe that boy sometimes. "Oh, here's your present." Said Jess "Thank you!" I smiled. I open the box to find a necklace with a small silver butterfly on the end "I love it!" I said. I had seen one of them in a shop before and apparently they change color according to what mood you're in. I put the necklace on and looked down at the little butterfly to see that it had gone black, scared.

So I guess I was scared about the games then. I don't know what else there was to be scared of except the fact that I could have to fight against 23 other people and I was absolutely hopeless at anything like that.. Apparently we had to be interviewed before the games. I used to want to be a reporter, as my mum is a reporter for the Daily Prophet and I already write the school newspaper, which is a bit boring to be honest, but now I'm not sure, if my name is picked, then I probably won't live past the first day in the arena. My brother is in his 7th year, so he entered his name 70 times, which I'm really worried about. What if both our names get picked?

Bellatrix POV

Finally! A chance to get this school back to the way it's meant to be. Completely pureblood. These games are gonna be the best thing that ever happened to this school! I entered my name 100 times so it's a bit obvious I'll be reaped. A few weeks ago, I asked out Lucius and he said yes, which was quite unexpected, seeing as he always looks at my sister, Cissy. I know it may sound stupid and not like me, he is my first proper boyfriend, and the only problem with the games is there is one winner and we both entered our names more than the maximum for a seventh year, and he is probably the only person in this school who could get in the way of me winning. What I can't believe is how I would let anyone get in the way of me winning, but I just couldn't even think of killing him. That wasn't the kind of person I wanted to be, I was meant to be a ruthless killer who didn't spare anyone's lives, but someone just had to get in the way, and make winning the games alot harder for me and probably for him.

I picked up my bag and ran to arithmancy. I was quite late, but this probably wasn't one of the teacher's concerns, with all that was going on. No-one was really listening, most of the class were discussing the games and our teacher still droned on.. "So Bella, are you going to enter your name any more times than you already have? I mean come on, rules weren't made to be broken, you're just making yourself look stupid." Said Laura Bensworth, the girl I sat next to. "You're going out with a Hufflepuff, therefore your opinion is invalid." Oh, I'll just move next to Lucius, I don't think anyone will notice. I walked over at sat down next to him. "Hi Bella, you moving over here?" Said Lucius "Yeah, that girl was being so.. ugh I can't even explain." "I'll kill her if you want." He laughed "No! That's my job!"

It was finally lunch after another boring lesson. I walked over to the table and saw that Lucius was laughing with Cissy, so I sat down in-between them, purposefully blocking him from talking to her. "Bella. Move." Said Cissy, who was not impressed by where I was now sitting. "Cissy, how many times did you enter your name?" Asked Lucius "Oh, 60." She answered. "Bella, do you mind moving up a bit, I can't talk to Cissy." Said Lucius "Hello? It's me, Bella!" I waved my hand in his face. "I know that, I was already talking to Cissy!" He said, angrily. "Well if you'd rather talk to her.." I got up and stormed off.

* * *

Well... What do you think? Should I continue..? Please R&R it will make my day :D


	2. The Reaping

Yaaay! A review! It makes me so happy to know someone is reading my story (and a clato fan) So thanks so much for the review, pippintook1! :D Very short chapter, but it's just about who is reaped! Also, if you want any other characters to be featured in the story, just mention it in a review :)

Noone's POV

It was the day of the reaping, the students of Hogwarts were gathered in the great hall.

"As you all will know, you are gathered here today because it is the day of the reaping," Mcgonagall spoke up "6 students, 3 boys and 3 girls, from each house, will be picked at random... May the odds be ever in your favor!"  
Mcgonagall stuck her hand into the bowl, and picked out a name "Lily Evans, Gryffindor!"  
"Bellatrix Black, Slytherin!"  
"Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor!"  
"Amos Diggory, Hufflepuff!"  
"James Potter, Gryffindor!"  
"Rita Skeeter, Ravenclaw!"  
"Narcissa Black, Slytherin!"  
"Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin!"  
"Gilderoy Lockhart, Ravenclaw!"  
"Kyla Davis, Hufflepuff!"  
"Sirius Black, Gryffindor!"  
"Dan Skeeter, Ravenclaw!"  
"Severus Snape, Slytherin!"  
"Nymphadora Tonks, Hufflepuff!"  
"Chip Darney, Ravenclaw!"

After more names were called, the 24 kids were taken out... 


	3. NONONONONO! WHY? :( (Not a chapter)

Well I have some sad news :( I will be on hiatus for awhile as I have writers block GAHHHH! In the meantime, look out for my other stories! :D BUT THANKYOU SO MUCH READERS, I COULD NEVER HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YA. Level X and Stephenmc, your reviews made my day. You guys make me want to write it, but I can't :( :D While you have the time, please check out my friend's story Hogwarts according to a random student :)


End file.
